Let Love In
by cajungirlkye
Summary: Set after the events of From Paris with Love. Shane and Oliver have been dancing around each other for months - now will they dance with each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These characters are the creation of the brilliant mind of Martha Williamson and belong to the Hallmark Channel. I'm just playing in their sandbox for a while. :)

PS: The inspiration for Shane's dress can be found by Googling "tadashi-shoji-floral-lace-inset-cap-sleeve-pintucked-dress".

* * *

It was over, or so Oliver had told her while subconsciously rubbing his thumb over his now-bare ring finger.

Shane was struggling with being both selfishly happy that Oliver's marriage to Holly was ending and being heartbroken for her friend. In the end she hugged him and told him that she was sorry to hear the news and that she was there for him if he ever needed to talk. She didn't press Oliver for details, knowing that he would open up to her when he was ready. Instead they sat quietly rocking on Shane's porch, watching the sunset together.

* * *

The few months after Oliver's divorce was finalized progressed like normal in the DLO, except that Shane would catch Oliver looking at her more often. At first when they would make eye contact Oliver would pretend to be engrossed in whatever was nearby, be it the dead letter that they were working on or even a groove in his desk, but eventually he would send Shane a small smile before looking away.

One Friday afternoon the POstables had just wrapped up their latest dead letter mystery and were getting ready to call it a week.

"So, Rita, any plans for the weekend?" Shane asked while shutting down her computer.

"Oh, well yes. Norman and I are having dinner with his parents tonight," Rita replied, "and then tomorrow we're going to the conservatory!"

"Well that sounds wonderful." Shane smiled at her friend as Norman came back into the DLO after going bring something to another department.

"Ready, Rita?" Norman asked. Rita nodded and shyly took Norman's hand as they bid Shane and Oliver good evening.

When Shane turned back around Oliver was watching her with a soft smile, and when he didn't look away this time Shane asked, "What?"

Oliver hesitated a moment before seeming to make a decision. He reached a hand out to Shane. "Miss McInerney, would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?"

Shane's face lit up in a smile. "Why, I would love to, Mr. O'Toole." She squeezed Oliver's hand before letting go to grab her purse. "The Mailbox Grille shouldn't be too busy at this time of day."

"Er, actually, I was thinking of something a little more...formal for tonight," Oliver replied with a slight blush. "Italian, perhaps? There's this quaint little place near Washington Park that I have been meaning to try. I hear their gnocchi is fantastic."

Shane looked at Oliver quizzically. "Oliver, are you... are you asking me on a date?"

Oliver took a deep breath before answering. "Well, if you consider two people who enjoy each other's company eating dinner together in a formal setting a date, then, well... yes, I suppose I am." He quickly continued, "but if that in any way makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, no. I'm not uncomfortable at all, I just..." Shane's heart fluttered at the bashful look on Oliver's face. "Italian sounds great."

Oliver grinned. "Shall I pick you up at 7 then?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Until then, Miss McInerney."

* * *

As soon as Shane arrived home her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Shaney!" came the voice on the other end. "How are you?"

"Hi, Becky! I'm fine, but listen, I can't really talk right now. I'm having dinner with Oliver tonight and I need to get ready."

"He FINALLY asked you out? It's about time!" Becky exclaimed. Shane had informed her of Oliver's now ex-wife returning from Paris, and the events that had thus transpired up to the official ending of Oliver's marriage to Holly.

Shane laughed quietly. "We're having dinner together, yes. He mentioned this new Italian place and probably just didn't want to eat there by himself, so he asked me to go with him."

"Oh sure, yeah, that's the only reason he asked you. Shaney, honey, the man is crazy about you."

"You think?" Shane asked.

Becky sighed exasperatedly. "He bought you a swing, for Pete's sakes! Now, I want to know ALL the details, so call me tomorrow!"

Shane agreed, and soon hung up. She stepped over to her closet. _What on earth do you wear on a date with your very-attractive-but-gentlemanly boss with whom there's definitely chemistry?_

Shane had just finished getting ready and was putting in her earrings when her doorbell rang. She had chosen a blue dress with lace over it and stitching on the bodice and skirt and paired it with a pair of strappy gold heels. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror. _Here goes nothing._

She walked over to the door and pulled it open.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened to reveal a speechless Oliver standing on her porch. "Um, hello Oliver," Shane said in order to fill the silence.

Oliver seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. "Good evening, Miss McInerney. I must say, you look... uh...exquisite." He seemed to also remember the bouquet of white roses he held in his hand. "These are for you."

"Thank you," Shane replied, taking the roses. "You look fantastic too." Oliver had changed from the gray suit he had worn to the post office that day into a blue one, a color which Shane had always thought brought out the blue of his eyes. "Would you like to come in while I put these in some water?"

Oliver nodded as he stepped inside.

"I'll be just one second," Shane said as she walked into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home."

She pulled out a vase, filled it with water, and quickly arranged the flowers. When she got back into the living room, Oliver was sitting on her sofa, looking through a book Shane had on her coffee table. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Why, yes. Shall we?" Oliver replied, standing and extending his arm. Shane took it and they walked out into the night together.

* * *

Shane could see why Oliver picked the restaurant that he did. It reminded her of him - old-fashioned yet charming, with a sense of familiarness. Conversation flowed easily during dinner, and too soon, it felt to Shane, Oliver was walking her to her door while talking about their latest postal mystery. "I still can't believe you chased after that duck," Shane giggled.

"That duck was committing postal theft, Miss McInerney," Oliver replied, struggling, but failing, to look stern.

"Oh, so what, you were going to turn it into the police had it not dropped the letter and escaped?" Shane was tearing up from laughter.

"Well, I will say that no one can say our jobs are dull," Oliver was openly laughing now.

Shane stepped onto her porch. "Oliver... would you like to stay for a while? It's not too cold to sit on the swing."

"I'd be delighted," Oliver replied. He joined Shane on the swing.

"I wonder how dinner with Norman's parents went tonight," Shane mused.

"I don't believe you have anything to worry about," Oliver said with a grin. "Although that insatiable curiosity of yours is probably dying to know."

"Hey, this was their first dinner with Norman's parents as an actual couple, of course I'm curious!" Shane said, nudging Oliver with her shoulder.

Oliver chuckled. "I find that there's something… wholesome in Rita and Norman's relationship, don't you? One might certainly aspire to achieve the level of… mutual respect they have for each other."

"They're very sweet," Shane agreed.

Oliver suddenly stood up and extended his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Shane smiled and stood. "Of course." Shane pulled her tablet out of her purse and started playing the song they had chosen for the showcase.

They had been dancing in silence for a while when Oliver suddenly said, "Thank you."

Shane looked at him. "Thank you? For what?"

"For not asking me about my last evening with Holly."

Shane's face softened. "Oliver, you don't have to explain anything to me..."

"Please, just let me say this. The night of the showcase, when we were supposed to dance together... that was to be Holly's and my anniversary. "

"Oh, Oliver... I completely understand why you couldn't participate. It must've been so painful to even think about dancing with someone other than her on your anniversary."

Oliver seemed to hesitate a moment. "Actually, it was quite the opposite," he murmured into her 's breath caught. Was Oliver saying what she thought Oliver was saying? "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Our last practice... I found myself with these emotions that I thought were completely inappropriate to have at the time. It would have been my anniversary with Holly, but all I wanted to do was dance with you. I felt...feel... drawn to you, Shane. At the time I was conflicted, but after reflecting and praying for months, my feelings for you have not changed."

They came to the point in the dance where Oliver was to dip Shane. As he brought her back up, Shane could feel the familiar spark between them. "You called me Shane," she said dazedly, Oliver's face just inches from her own.

"Yes, I did." Oliver's breath ghosted over her lips. "Shane," he repeated.

"Oliver," Shane murmured right before their lips touched. Bang, she thought.

The kiss was chaste, but to Shane, it was the best first kiss of her life. She wanted the moment to never end.

After the kiss ended Oliver said, "It's getting late, I probably should be going." He grabbed his coat and stepped off of the porch. "Good night."

 _And there it goes_ , Shane thought. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you for tonight, Oliver," she said. "I had a wonderful time."

Oliver turned around. "As did I. I'll see you on Monday, Shane."

Shane grinned at the use of her first name. "See you on Monday, Oliver."


End file.
